The Father Complexity
by somemightsay1995
Summary: Pure Head canon, Leonard and Wyatt going for a few beers


**The Father Complexity**

**Pure hand canon, Leonard and Penny's father going for a few beers as we have seen Penny and Leonard's mother drinking out together**

**Not sure when this is set post The Flaming Spittoon I guess**

Bang Bang Bang went Wyatt on Penny's door, the next three knocks were even louder as his daughter wasn't answering her door but by then Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj had all heard as vintage game night hadn't quite started yet.

"Who's that banging on Penny's door?" Sheldon enquired

"Go outside and tell them to quit it, if it brothers you so much" Raj replied

"Really, that's what every guy who gets knocked off first does. Goes outside the safety of their home to comfort whatever danger awaits them. Leonard you go outside and sort it out"

"So I'm the first to parish, thanks Sheldon" Leonard said annoyed that the tallest member of their group chickened out again

"Well your contribution to science has all been mocked and derided so you have the least to lose."

With that Leonard ventured out to the hallway to see who was outside and was surprised to find a familiar face outside.

"Wyatt is that you Sir?" Said Leonard

"Hell good to see you Leonard, sorry did I brother you?" Wyatt responded

"What, no not at all. If you're looking for Penny I think she went out with her friends tonight"

"Damn, I wanted to surprise her"

"Well, you're welcome to hang out at my place until she comes back Sir"

"Great that means she'll be back tomorrow morning sometime hang over and a right mess"

"No way sir, she's out with good friends who really don't get wasted like that. Penny still gets wasted but they're bring her home tonight, with her panties still on" Leonard said without fully realising that he was talking to her father. "Anyway have you tried calling her cell?"

"Yeah but it goes straight to answer phone"

With that Leonard quickly turned and entered 4A, where Sheldon and Howard were debating the merits of early gaming systems compared to arcade gaming systems just general vintage game night banter.

Leonard turned to Wyatt before he entered and said "Sir Maybe you're be more comfortable going for a few beers"

"I could do with a beer son"

"I'll just get my jacket"

Leonard walked over to his chair and put his hoodie on, then told his friends that he was going out for a few beers.

"Leonard your braking up the numbers for vintage game night, again" Sheldon questioned him.

"Relax Sheldon we're doing a Pac-Man tournament tonight and so its one turn at a go anyway"

"But we need the extra competition to show who the best is?"

"And if you don't win you moan, moan and moan until one of us who has won forfeits the result"

"Needless to say"

"Sheldon, I forfeit"

"Okay you're out"

With that Leonard and Wyatt headed down to a local bar two blocks down.

* * *

><p>On entering Lucky Baldwin's their local Irish themed bar, Wyatt mentioned that it was busy and noisy. Leonard reassured him that it not as busy as usual.<p>

"Look we can sit down at the bar, when this place is busy its standing room only"

With that the two men sat down at the bar

"What you having Sir? My round" Leonard inquired

"Bottle of Buds" Wyatt said

"Can I get a bottle of bud and a bottle of Irish cider please?" Leonard asked of the red haired barmaid

"Cider?"

"Yeah, it's Irish"

"Not a beer drinker then?"

"Not really, tried lots of drinks especially with Penny. Wine, shots, spirits all sorts of stuff. They either give me a massive head acne or my head was over the toilet vomiting the contents of what I' had been eating over the last 12 hours"

"But cider's ok"

"Yeah this girl who I used to see got me on it. It's mainly apples"

"That's that Mia girl Penny told me about?

"It's Priya, but that's not important"

"You two still together?

"No, it didn't work out"

"I thought you might try and sort out things with Penny?"

"I tried sir but she shot me down on several attempts and I couldn't bring myself to lie and cheat to get her back like you suggested"

"Know you wouldn't Leonard"

"Then why ask me Sir?"

"Because I'm her dad, I want her to be happy I want her to be with someone who treats her right"

"She'll find the right one sir, just probably not going to be me sir"

"Rubbish son, what makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling"

"You're giving up on her?"

"I don't like to think that I'm a quitter Sir but at the end of the day you know deep down I have to accept that…"

"That what?"

"That your daughter would only be settling for me, she would never wake up in the morning thinking I'm the luckiest girl in the world, I'm with Leonard Hofstadter. No girl will ever be thinking that"

"You sound like her mother, she would say Bob you're the luckiest guy in the world because you're with me"

"Why do you and penny say bob? Wyatt?"

"Well in my younger days when I had a full head of hair and was in shape everyone said I looked like Bobby Kennedy, guess it just kind of stuck with me"

Leonard nodded in appreciation.

With that two woman come up to them and offered to buy them both a drink.

Leonard politely informed them that the older man was spoken for but took their numbers just in case of emergencies, lets go with that he said.

With that Leonard remembered that Bernadette always kept her cell on, what with her protective mother. Leonard asked if it was alright to tell Penny that her dad was in town to surprise her of which he agreed.

"Hi Bernie, its Leonard is Penny with you?"

"Of course sweetie, Hay PENNY it's your EX calling FOR YOU" Bernadette called out sounding more and more like Mrs. Wolowitz

"Which ex?" Leonard could her Penny ask

"LEONARD"

"Hay sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Yeah hi Pen, I'm down at Baldwin's"

"Really is that where vintage game night is now?" Leonard could hear the girls laughing in the background

"No but I am down here with your dad getting blind drunk picking up woman and he's telling me all your embarrassing childhood moments"

"My dad's in town?"

"Yup, come down yeah"

"Sure, thanks Leonard"

"I think she'll be here fairly soon Sir"

"Making her mad won't work Son"

"But its fun"

About an hour passed before Penny, Amy and Bernadette showed up at Baldwin's in which Leonard and Wyatt both finished off several more bottles of Irelands finest cider. By the time the girls had arrived Leonard was just starting a plate of French fry's. Before he had time to say hello to Penny she had pinched them from the side of the bar.

"God I love french fry's" Penny said with a broad grin on her face

"Dad why didn't you call?"

"That defeats the point of it being a surprise" Said Amy as a matter of fact

"I know you like surprise's baby girl"

"Dad, not in front of my friends or Leonard"

"Let me buy you ladies a drink" said Wyatt

With that Penny leaned in to Leonard and asked to speak to him on a side table, the pair moved while Wyatt was being served.

"Hay"

"Hay"

"Thank you Leonard, for being there, for dad"

"Don't be silly you ain't gotta thank me"

Wyatt turned to see his daughter and her ex now on a side table alone and handed Amy and Bernadette there drinks.

"So girls, how are those two getting on? Penny clams up when I mention Leonard nowadays"

"Well to be honest sir" Bernadette started

"Call me Wyatt please"

"Well Wyatt, both have been though a rough patch" Amy continued

"Leonard got with a very beautiful girl called Priya, Penny didn't take it to well not that she would ever admit that so don't mention it please"

"Then the Raj thing happened"

"Raj thing?" inquired Wyatt

"Amy, that's really none of our business. Sir I believe their getting better we just need to give them time" Bernadette interjected to avoid having to put more pressure on either of her friends.

By this time Penny had returned without Leonard, who had slipped out.

"Hay guys, you all okay?"

"Of course, your dad's a real gentleman"

"Where's Leonard?" Wyatt asked

"Well he thought it best that he let me spend some time with my dad, as you're my dad and all" Penny smiled

"You two haven't been arguing have you, he was only joking earlier about your embarrassing moments"

"Yeah I know, he said. The picking up woman part was true wasn't it dad?"

"Yeah okay that was true, Leonard is funny, the stuff he comes up with like his friends is damn hilarious. The card trick that the smartest guy at the university couldn't work out or the twenty five cats in their apartments"

"They weren't jokes dad that stuff happened"

"That's even funnier"

"Well it's getting late and both of us need to get going" said Amy and Bernadette

"Wow he was right" said Wyatt

"What?" Penny asked

"It's only just gone eleven and we're going home and its Friday night"

"So?"

"There was a time when you used to sneak back in at seven in the morning, thinking we didn't notice"

* * *

><p>With that they all left Baldwin's and Amy and Bernadette shared a cab home while Penny and her Dad walked the short way back to her apartment.<p>

"So your mom and me see your first commercial, we're so proud of you Penny"

"Thanks dad, hopefully it's just a start"

"Getting your face on TV is a start"

"It's taken so long, I was even thinking of quitting it all"

"Don't you think that Penny. Ever. Did I raise you to be a quitter?"

"I know dad"

"How was Leonard about your breakthrough?"

"He was really proud of me dad"

"Your friends think you two are getting better"

"Maybe dad"

"Hell the way you jumped in and eat his fries earlier, you really seemed close"

"As I leaned in and nicked his fries and said I loved french fries he said no change there then"

"So? What does that mean?"

"Nothing, something maybe. I think in the end it means we have a history that we can't escape from dad."

"Penny your history is what makes you who you are"

"And that's the problem dad, Leonard would forgive me anything. But I do not."

"What have you done that's so bad you can't forgive yourself yet Leonard can?"

"Nothing dad, I don't want to talk about it"

"Do you clam up like this with Leonard? He's just a man, he can't read your mind or heart"

"Yeah I do. And he's really smart so he should be able to read my mind"

"The day will come and Leonard will be gone, a little bit of his heart each day gives up on you. And you know what even I won't hold it against him. Tonight he could have scored with the ladies of Baldwin's and only didn't because I was with him."

"Were they good looking?"

"They were ok"

"Nothing to worry about then dad, Leonard only goes for the good lookers now" Penny said with a small grin

With that they entered Penny's building and were home.

**Author's Notes-Apologies for grammar mistakes hope you can still enjoy the general idea of the story**


End file.
